


Propose: Suffix

by uritaeyeon



Series: Propose - Fairy Tail [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Selama ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang, Juvia selalu memanggil Gray dengan panggilan 'Gray-sama'. Tidak pernah berubah dan itu membuat Gray malah tampak seperti tuannya./GrUvia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propose: Suffix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: AT-AR, OOC, typo

"Gray- _sama_!" seru seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Juvia Lockser. Gray menoleh dan mendapati Juvia sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Juvia membuatkan Gray- _sama_ sarapan. Dimakan ya," ujar gadis itu dengan wajah lucu. Ia menyerahkan kotak makanan berisi nasi dengan lauk-pauk dan sayur-sayuran yang ia buat satu jam yang lalu.

Gray tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil kotak makanan tersebut. "Terima kasih. Kali ini kau buat apa?" tanyanya sembari membuka tutup kotak makanannya.

"Uh, Juvia hanya membuat itu. Habisnya Juvia bangun kesiangan dan tidak membuat banyak. Tidak apa-apa kan, Gray- _sama_?" jelas Juvia takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah sarapan juga kan?" tanyanya lagi. Suapan makanan pertama hari itu masuk ke mulutnya. Diam-diam ia memuji kemampuan masak gadis itu dalam hati. Juvia selalu memasakkannya makanan yang enak.

"I-itu—"

"Kau pasti belum sarapan. Kalau ingin membuatkanku sarapan, pastikan kau juga sudah makan. Bagaimana sih. Ya sudah kita makan berdua saja."

"E-eh tapi sarapan itu kan Juvia buat untuk Gray- _sam_ —"

"Tidak terima penolakan."

Dan akhirnya, pagi itu pun mereka berdua lewati dengan memakan sarapan yang awalnya Juvia buat untuk kekasihnya.

**X.x.X**

Berhubung cuaca sedang bagus, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. Mereka saling menautkan jari dan membicarakan berbagai hal yang mereka lihat.

Abaikan misi sebentar dan beristirahat. Apalagi kemarin sebenarnya Gray baru saja pulang dari misi solonya.

Netra gadis itu pun tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan keluarga kecil yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Pantas Natsu dan Lucy tidak datang ke _guild_ , ternyata mereka memiliki liburan kecil dengan buah hati mereka yang bulan kemarin baru saja berulang tahun yang pertama.

Gadis itu berkata iri dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak."

**X.x.X**

Juvia menguap kecil. Karena ia telat tidur semalam—saking senangnya diajak misi berdua oleh Gray—dan sekarang ia malah mengantuk di kereta yang sedang menuju rumah klien mereka di kota sebrang.

"Tidurlah. Apa kau kelelahan? Bagaimana kalau di stasiun selanjutnya kau pulang saja?" saran Gray khawatir. Juvia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Juvia hanya kurang tidur, Gray- _sama_ ," tolaknya. Oh bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan momen berdua ini—hanya berdua ini—hanya karena ia mengantuk.

"Serius?"

"Iya, Gray- _sama_ tenang saja."

Dan setelah itu pun Juvia malah jatuh tertidur di pundak Gray. Gray menghela napas dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Pulang saja ya? Biar aku saja," ujarnya entah pada siapa.

"Uhm ... tidak ... apa ... apa..." Gray menautkan alisnya bingung—Juvia itu sebenarnya sudah tidur atau belum sih? Kenapa bisa membalas omongannya?

Ia mengusap kepala gadisnya ini. Mulutnya terbuka pelan, berbisik pada gadis itu. "Kau itu kenapa sih memanggilku 'Gray- _sama_ ' hm?"

Juvia tidak menjawab. Gray sekarang yakin kalau Juvia kini sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Masa nanti ketika sudah menikah kau tetap memanggilku 'Gray- _sama_ '? Kau ini pembantuku atau apa? Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Gray' saja karena aku pastikan beberapa bulan ke depan kau sudah menjadi istriku.

Dan mata Juvia pun terbuka lebar dengan pipi yang merona hebat.

**Owari**


End file.
